


Nightmare's Gang

by mygalaxyeyes



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Bonding, Crosstale Sans (Undertale), Dreamtale Nightmare Sans (Undertale), Dreamtale Sans | Dream (Undertale), Dusttale Sans (Undertale), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Errortale Sans (Undertale), Horrortale Sans (Undertale), Hot Chocolate, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Inktale Sans is a Jerk (Undertale), Killer Sans (Undertale) - Freeform, No Smut, POV Third Person Omniscient, Poor Crosstale Sans (Undertale), Recovery, Team as Family, Underlust Sans (Undertale)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:46:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27172634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mygalaxyeyes/pseuds/mygalaxyeyes
Summary: It was supposed to be a NORMAL day for them. That changed when Error brought in a skeleton that looked like he was half starved, and sleep deprived. It seemed like they had to adopt a new one into their growing family.
Relationships: Sans & Sans (Undertale)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 76





	Nightmare's Gang

"Oh no... You're really not going to like this," Lust gave a breathy laugh. Horror glared at him. It would have been threatening, if the Underlust Sans was not already used to Horror and his _horrifying_ glares.

"Skip you, reverse," those two cards were already enough to make Horror grumble. This is why you don't play Uno with only two people, Horror! But then Lust gave him a smug grin, putting down a draw 4 card. "Uno. Change the color to green." 

The sound of something crunching could be heard. See, Dust didn't play Uno, for this specific reason. Between Killer, Lust and Nightmare — well, he'd never win! Still, he was happy to watch the game play out. Even if it did mean watching Lust win his fifth round of Uno in a row. 

Dust glanced to his left, watching as Killer painted colorful butterflies on Nightmare's cheekbone. He'd gotten extremely good with that, using his face paints that Nightmare would try to get him. 

"Dust? Would you like to join us?" He perked up at the sound of Nightmare's voice. There was a certain softness to it, that Dust knew was only reserved for them. "No boss, I'm good. Thank you for the offer though." 

He laid back, rummaging through his bag of hot talkis. Only to find that there were none left. He frowned, putting the empty bag into the trashcan before licking at his fingers. Talki dust was good, too.

"Okay! Lets play something else," Horror practically growled out the sentence. The other three skeletons laughed softly at his impatience. "I'll kick his ass for you if you can sit through Killer painting colorful butterflies on your face," Nightmare offered.

Before Horror could answer however — a familiar looking window riped through the castle, and a certain glitchy skeleton jump through it. It made Dust jump himself, not used to the other's presence quite yet.

The window closed behind him.

"Error what have I told you—" Nightmare started, but then stopped. He noticed the skeleton was glitching badly, and holding a hood wearing skeleton into his arms. 

His haphephobia! Why would he purposely be holding someone knowing he himself has haphephobia!

Lust was the first one to get up, and move forward, taking the skeleton into his arms. He seemed to be unconscious, and deep bruises littered his arms. He looked over when he heard a thump, seeing Error collapse into one of their bean bag chairs. It was the royal blue one, the one that he liked so well.

"Error," Nightmare started to say something, but Lust didn't pay attention. Dust and Horror moved off the couch, and Lust set the stranger down on the couch.

"... Ink’s hybrid 'toy,' he wouldn't even feed the poor thing. I had to get him here," Error was saying. He caught only a bit, gently pulling the hood down from the stranger's face. He had bruises all over his face, along with this cool looking scar just below his left socket. Granted, they looked very pale in comparison to the ones on his arms, but they still looked bad.

"Nightmare, do we still have that healing gel?" He asked, turning towards his boss. Nightmare shook his head. "No, we used it all up last time when Ink broke Dust's leg last time we were in battle. I've been meaning to get more, but Ink and Dream have upped the security on every damned AU that its hard to get supplies." 

He was afraid of that answer, looks like they'll have to do this the old fashion way. "Okay, Nightmare — can you get the first aid kit?"

It was going to be a very long day, that was sure.

* * *

Everything felt... Painless? Wasn't that odd, hadn't he been in pain from Ink's little tantrum just a couple minutes ago? He attempted to sit up, but a hand just gently forced him back down. 

He looked over, spotting a skeleton with purple eyelights. He wore a black strapless tank top, with a fluffy purple jacket. It had fluff similar to his own, but in a blue color. 

He attempted to speak, but his voice wouldn't cooperate. It was so sore from screaming in pain, that sound simply refused to come out. The other skeleton didn't seem to mind however, and gave him an almost sickening sweet smile. 

"Try not to move too much. Your wounds are still healing." He simply glared at the stranger, who then held up a small cup of hot chocolate and a cinnamon bunny. "Error said you might be hungry when you woke up, so we prepared something for you."

"E... Rr... Or...?" He wheezed it out, reaching for the items. Error had been so nice to him, whenever Ink was gone. The purple skeleton helped him sit up a bit before handing him the cup of hot chocolate, and the plate holding the cinnamon bunny was put on his lap.

"Yeah, Error hun. He brought you here," the skeleton was being awfully nice to him. And the taste of warm chocolate felt so nice. Chara would appreciate it later when he woke up. 

"Do you want me to bring him here? Maybe you'd feel more comfortable if he explained everything to you?" He managed to nod his skull, without spilling his hot chocolate. This stuff was good... 

When he looked up, the skeleton was gone. Probably went to go get Error...


End file.
